


point me to the sky above (i can’t get there on my own)

by summerdayghost



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Grave Robbers, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Gansey didn’t know why he was compelled to come here, but the moment he stumbled across the bones he knew that was what he was here to find.





	point me to the sky above (i can’t get there on my own)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of random prompts. The random prompt I got was stealing bones. This is more than 100 words.
> 
> The title is taken from the song Dig Up Her Bones by Misfits.

Of all the places to discover bones in an old cemetery, hardly buried in an unmarked section a little ways away from the rest of the graves was one of the odder ones. The bones were way too new to have traveled from some grave that had already faded when this place had originally closed. They were too complete.

Gansey didn’t know why he was compelled to come here, but the moment he stumbled across the bones he knew that was what he was here to find. There was a connection in somewhere deep his soul. So deep that it was slightly out of reach. He tried to figure out what that connection might be but it felt like hitting a wall whenever he felt close to the answer. Some things weren’t meant to be known.

He was probably having a mental breakdown. He’d had one before. It was less than pretty. If that was the case hopefully if he just rode this one out it wouldn’t be worse this time.

What he was supposed to do next exactly, he wasn’t sure. As he felt the ghost of a kiss on his forehead, he just knew that these bones needed to stay with him. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
